


Embarazo, mamá

by Marbius



Series: Universo G [4]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Sex Talk, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo nacen los bebés?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarazo, mamá

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Universo G es mío; lo demás se pertenece a sí mismo.

**Embarazo, mamá**

—Nghhh –pujó Gustav con todas sus fuerzas al inclinarse por encima de su enorme barriga de casi siete meses de embarazo y fallar en la sencilla labor de amarrarse los cordones de los zapatos—. ¡NGHHH! –Bufó estirando los brazos todo lo posible, sólo para llegar a los tobillos y no más. Ni un centímetro.

Conteniendo las ganas de llorar que le daban verse impotente ante las más ridículas tareas, optó por un pequeño descanso. Apoyándose con los brazos sobre el colchón, alzó la vista mirando al techo y rodó los ojos ante el patético cuadro que representaba. Por fortuna nadie estaba presente o su fracaso se habría multiplicado por diez.

Sintiendo un par de leves pataditas por un costado, posó la palma de su mano sobre la zona y acarició un poco alrededor. Casi a modo de respuesta, el bebé que llevaba en su interior se calmo instantáneamente.

Si ése era el precio por no poder ponerse los zapatos, Gustav pagaba con una sonrisa leve, apenas perceptible en la comisura de los labios.

El bebé, que aún no tenía nombre, ya tenía sexo. En la última revisión con Sandra, apenas una semana atrás, Georg y Gustav habían descubierto que era varón. El bajista, orgulloso como sólo un padre puede estarlo, presumiendo a quien se dejara, que su pequeño retoño al parecer estaba muy bien dotado y a modo de prueba enseñando luego la impresión del ultrasonido, donde en efecto, Gustav tenía que admitirlo, el bebé se veía sin error como un varón.

—Intento número tres, Schäfer –se dijo Gustav al tomar aliento y volver a la carga. Con horror comprobó que igual que en el primer embarazo, su vientre parecía aumentar como por arte de magia, porque ahora ya no se podía ni acercar a los tobillos—. Mierda… —Masculló. Llevándose una mano al rostro, se presionó el tabique nasal con abatimiento, seguro de que si aumentaba un gramo más, iba a llorar como nena.

Ante la idea de llorar como crío de cinco años, recordó a sus pequeños monstruos. Si no le fallaba el sexto sentido materno, las gemelas debían estar en el piso de abajo, concretamente en el cuarto de entretenimientos, coloreando algo. O jugando a las muñecas, lo que fuera.

Bajando las escaleras rumbo a donde sus hijas estaban, Gustav tomó especial cuidado en dónde ponía los pies, no fuera que sumadas su torpeza y su barriga le hicieran una mala jugada y fuera a caer de boca contra el suelo alfombrado.

Apenas escuchó risitas, supo que había acertado. Abriendo la puerta, se encontró con el cuadro familiar que más adoraba: Ginny y Gweny, ambas montando un castillo con legos sobre la alfombra.

Al verlo entrar a la habitación, las niñas giraron la cabeza con interés. Idéntico gesto de arquear una ceja; Gustav acusaba a Bill de haberles enseñado cómo hacerlo, pero igual no le importaba porque en sus hijas se veía mejor.

—Mami necesita ayuda –se explicó al sentarse en el sofá de tres plazas y soltar un quejido. Recargado en respaldo del sillón, el vientre se le venía encima oprimiéndole los pulmones. El bebé tampoco ayudaba pateando con insistencia sus costillas. Georg había bromeado que si seguía así, quizá sería un futbolista famoso en un futuro no muy lejano.

Las gemelas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para irse a hincar a cada lado de sus piernas. Con los mentones apoyados en cada rodilla, lo contemplaban en silencio esperando la petición.

—Nenas, ¿recuerdan que aprendieron a amarrarse las agujetas? –Asentimientos mudos—. Bien, Mami necesita que le enseñen cómo hacerlo.

—Pero no tenemos los cordones desatados –dijo Ginny al estirar una pierna y mostrarle a Gustav que su hija menor llevaba en efecto las cintas sujetas con un moño perfecto. Viéndola llevar a cabo un movimiento casi gimnástico con aparente facilidad, le empañó un poco la sonrisa, recordando con mal humor que conforme el día del parto se acercara, estaría más limitado. Si ya no podía ni estirarse sobre su estómago, capaz que en una semana Greenpeace lo trataba de llevar al mar pensando que era una ballena varada.

—Entonces pueden probar con mis zapatos –sonrió Gustav, encantado como sus pequeñas hijas contaban hasta tres a modo de competencia antes de comenzar a anudarle los cordones.

—¿No sabes cómo amarrarte las cintas de los zapatos? –Preguntó Gweny, que terminó primero y salto al regazo de Gustav para abrazarlo.

—Nada de eso, claro que sé –respondió Gustav al recibir a Ginny por el otro lado y recibir un beso en la mejilla—. Pero el bebé que está en mi pancita no me deja inclinarme así que hasta que nazca, ustedes van a tener que ayudar a Mami.

—¿Cuándo va a nacer nuestro hermanito? –Cuestionó Ginny con una pizca de celos en el tono de voz. El baterista presionó un beso en su cabecita antes de contestar.

—Finales de octubre o principios de noviembre. –Sus hijas lo miraron con interés, no entendiendo del todo acerca de las nociones del tiempo, pese a que ya conocían los meses—. Digamos que cuando haga frío y necesiten ponerse los guantes y las gorras para salir, ¿ok?

—Falta mucho –se quejó Gweny al apoyar la cabeza en el vientre de Gustav y cerrar los ojos—. Ojalá el bebé no llore mucho.

—¿Nosotras llorábamos mucho? –Se interesó Ginny, imitando a su hermana al acercarse a la barriga de Gustav. Con su pequeña manita, cubrió el ombligo de Gustav, riendo para sí por el pequeño bultito que sobresalía por encima de la ropa.

—Lloraban tanto cuando las separábamos –recordó el baterista con nostalgia.

No mentía si decía que de bebés, las gemelas apenas podían estar alejadas más allá de un metro. Sincronizadas como relojes suizos, comían a la misma hora, dormían al mismo tiempo y requerían un cambio de pañal simultáneamente. No que los años hubieran logrado un gran cambio, pero al menos ahora podían estar en habitaciones separadas sin soltar un berrido repleto de angustia.

Saliendo de ensoñaciones para encontrarse con un par de caritas curiosas, Gustav parpadeó un par de veces antes de huir del país de los recuerdos para aterrizar en la realidad. —¿Qué? –Preguntó.

—¿Qué si cómo va a nacer el bebé? –Repitió Gweny su pregunta, aún con la cabeza apoyada en el vientre del baterista; los labios apretados en un puchero.

—Mmm, ¿la cigüeña lo va a traer? –Tanteó el baterista, repentinamente asustado de que aquel tema se desviara y tuviera que…

—¿Y cómo llegó entonces el bebé ahí dentro? –Apunto Ginny a Gustav—. ¿Te lo comiste, mami?

Gustav negó con la boca abierta.

—¿Y cómo llegó ahí dentro? –Las dos niñas todo oídos para recibir respuestas.

El baterista tragó saliva con dificultad. Los engranes en su cabeza trabajando a toda marcha por una respuesta que no tuviera que acabar contando cómo a Georg y a él les gustaba mucho usar su copia del Kamasutra a modo de guía ni tampoco explicando las rarezas de haber nacido como hermafrodita.

—No me acuerdo –balbuceó, aún en shock.

—¡Maaami! –Chillaron Gweny y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

Gustav se puso de pie el instante. –Cuando llegue papá, le preguntamos todos, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora –se desvió del tema— es hora de la merienda. ¿Quién quiere pay de queso?

Los ceños fruncidos que recibió como respuesta le dieron a entender que de responderles no se zafaba. Siguiéndolas rumbo a la cocina, suspiró con desgana.

 

Por el resto de la semana, Gustav evitó cualquier confrontación del tema con sus pequeñas.

Alarmado de hablar de más o simplemente hablar de eso, pasaba el día acurrucado bajo las mantas alegando que el embarazo le producía episodios de migraña.

Compadecido de él, Georg había pedido días libres en el estudio y muy a su pesar, Jost se los había concedido con relativa facilidad. Relativo sólo como un decir porque apenas se habían enterado de que Gustav estaba en cama, tanto Bill como Tom habían anunciado que era semana libre.

Fue así como la mañana del viernes los encontró a los cuatro sentados en la mesa de la cocina y tomando en sorbos de sus tazas de café, a excepción de Gustav, que tenía prohibido beber eso y en su lugar tenía un vaso de leche en la mano. Las niñas ya se encontraban en la escuela y al menos hasta que fueran las dos de la tarde, eran libres de cualquier tipo de estrés.

Convencido de que la vida no podía ser más armoniosa, Gustav casi se atragantó con su leche cuando Bill carraspeó y procedió a contar algo.

—Verás Gus –se ruborizó un poco—, cuando lleve a las niñas al Kindergarten ellas… Uhm, ¿cómo decirlo? –Tomó aire—. Ellas me preguntaron cómo nacen los bebés. Ginny dijo que tú no sabías y Gweny agregó que… has, pues, evitado el tema.

—¿Qué les dijiste? –Le fulminó Georg con la mirada—. No me digas que…

—¡No les dije nada! Tranquilízate –alzó las manos Bill, en un gesto de miedo—. No es como si me emocionara hablar de abejitas y flores como a Tom.

—Hey –se quejó su gemelo—. Que ustedes sean unos reprimidos, no me convierte en ningún pervertido el saber. Además –se cruzó de brazos bufando—, es algo natural. Todos los niños preguntan alguna vez. En lo personal, creo que es mejor decirlos antes de que se enteren por la televisión.

A Gustav la boca se le torció de un lado. Girándose hacía Georg, le increpó. –Dime qué cancelaste los canales porno del sistema de cable.

—Uhm –tosió el bajista—, nop. Pensé que podríamos, ya sabes, darles uso.

—Ni hablar. –Gustav se abanicó el rostro, ignorando las risitas que Bill y Tom soltaban al enterarse de que le daban buen uso a las películas soft-porn que se transmitían en horas de la madrugada en cualquier canal—. Si las opciones son explicarles cómo nacen los bebés o encerrarlas en un convento hasta que cumplan treinta años, prefiero lo segundo. Mejor voy tramitando su ingreso.

—¡Gustav! –Chillaron los gemelos al unísono.

—Me niego a decirles eso –el rubio susurró el ‘eso’ con mortificación—. Son tan pequeñas e inocentes…

—También curiosas –lo desdeñó Tom—. Pero bueno, si prefieres que se enteren viendo películas porno baratas a medianoche…

—O que entiendan de eso –remedó Bill el tono de Gustav— viendo dos perros copular.

Al baterista se le fue el color de la cara de imaginar que sus pequeñas bebés de seis años tuvieran que perder su inocencia de un modo tan perturbador. No que la opción de decirles por su propia boca de qué iba todo fuera mejor, pero de eso a lo otro, mejor tomar el asunto en sus manos.

—Bien –cedió al fin, presionándose la frente—, les voy a decir. Pero… —Alzó un dedo, puntualizando bien al respecto—, ustedes me van a ayudar.

Ahora fueron los otros tres los que se atragantaron con su bebida.

 

—Mamá, papá, yo quiero saber, cómo y por qué, qué estoy haciendo aquí. ¿Por qué soy niño?, ¿por qué soy niña? Queremos saber, digan todo sin temor… —La expresión en el rostro de Gustav era como si alguien le hubiera obligado a comerse un limón. La cancioncita que sonaba en el televisor pertenecía a una colección de videos que Bill había conseguido y que haciendo uso de las caricaturas, explicaban paso a paso las diferencias entre los hombres y las mujeres, así como el proceso de tener relaciones sexuales, el embarazo y por donde iban tras dos horas de estar viendo el televisor, el parto.

—Ni de broma –sentenció Gustav al bufar—. Es demasiado para ellas. ¡Sólo tienen seis años, por Dios!

—Me rindo entonces –gruñó Bill al cruzarse de brazos—. Rechazaste los videos, los libros y también…

—Bill, en serio –se presionó el baterista las sienes—. ¿No podemos olvidar esto? Mis bebés están demasiado pequeñas como para saber cómo su hermanito llegó a mi barriga.

—Eso no va a evitar que sigan preguntando –canturreó Tom.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero… —Gustav se interrumpió con el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose y las risas que acompañaban a Gweny y a Ginny. Aquel día Bushido las había ido a recoger al Kindergarten, dado que el rapero tenía dos semanas libres luego de haber estado un mes de gira por Austria.

—Tranquilo –le dio un beso Georg en la mejilla—. Voy a darles algo de comer a esos pequeños monstruos y cuando vuelva quiero ver que han pensado algo, ¿ok?

Gustav asintió, lo mismo que los gemelos.

Saliendo de la habitación se topó con Bushido, que llevaba en cada brazo una pequeña mochila de las princesas de Disney. Si algún fan lo llegaba así, por seguro que su fama de rapero malo se evaporaba en un instante y sin embargo Bushido disfrutaba de cada segundo que compartía con sus hijas.

—Qué caras tan serias –dijo al sentarse al lado de Gustav, en el asiento donde antes estaba Georg, y pasarle el brazo por los hombros al baterista—. ¿Me perdí de algo?

—Quita esas manotas de encima de Gus –gruñó Bill. Resignado a que la idea de los videos era mala, apagó el televisor.

—Alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama –bromeó el rapero, pero de cualquier modo soltó a Gustav—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Quieres la historia corta o la larga? –Murmuró Tom, semi recostado en el sillón en el que estaba y aburrido de muerte. Bill lo tenía harto con sus intentos de educador sexual y Gustav con su actitud de mojigato no le ayudaba en nada.

Bushido se frotó las manos. –Larga y jugosa.

—Dos personitas como de este tamaño –agitó la mano a la altura de las gemelas— preguntaron cómo mami y papi hicieron un bebé. Adivina el resto.

El rapero se frotó el mentón en un cómico intento de parecer serio. –Conociendo a Gustav, le dio un ataque de nervios y ahora se niega a decir la verdad porque sus princesitas son demasiado inocentes para saber la verdad—. Sonrió para sí—. ¿Me equivoco?

Gustav soltó un bufido. –Perdónenme por querer que mis hijas vivan una infancia sin detalles sórdidos. Muchas gracias –ironizó.

—Siempre queda el llevarlas a… —Bushido hizo crujir sus nodillos; Bill se estremeció al oír los huesos tronar.

—No me digas que a un club de strippers porque te arranco las bolas y hago que te las comas con salsa picante –dijo Gustav rechinando los dientes—. Simplemente no les voy a decir nada, esperaré a que cumplan dieciocho años y rezaré porque entiendan por medio de ósmosis para entonces de qué se trata.

Tom se golpeó la frente con hastío. —¡Gustav Schäfer, ma-du-ra! –Recalcó las sílabas—. Eres peor que mi madre. Comprendo que tener un hijo te vuelve sobreprotector, que tener gemelas te hace doble sobreprotector, pero entiende que o les dices ahora o –se inclinó hacía Gustav— ellas lo descubrirán un día que abran la puerta de tu cuarto a medianoche porque tuvieron una pesadilla y te encuentren a ti y a Georg haciendo…

—Ok, ya entendí –palideció el baterista.

El prospecto de ser encontrado en el acto no le parecía en lo mínimo gracioso. Con mortificación, decidió ahí mismo en ese instante que antes de que acabara el día, las gemelas se iban a enterar de los hechos de la vida.

Concretamente, cómo su hermanito había sido concebido.

Sintiéndose morir de vergüenza, se puso de pie con ayuda de Bushido y con pasos de pato por aquello de que la enorme barriga no lo dejaba moverse sin un bamboleo, fue en búsqueda de sus pequeñas.

 

Dos horas después, Gustav finalizó su discurso con tres palabras: ‘Eso es todo’, para luego soltar una larga exhalación que fue el equivalente a quitarse un peso del pecho.

Ginny y Gweny tenían gestos idénticos de asombro cuando su madre terminó de narrarles las peripecias por las que toda pareja luchaba para tener un hijo. La idea de hacer uno era…

—Cuando quiera un bebé –sentenció Gweny—, haré que Ginny lo tenga.

—Cariño –le tironeó Gustav de la punta de la nariz—, tú también puedes tener bebitos. ¿No quieres darle a tu madre un nieto?

La niña negó contundentemente, haciendo que sus coletas se agitaran. –No.

—Yo voy a tener a los bebés de Gweny –abrazó Ginny a su hermana, apoyando el mentón en el hombro de su gemela—. Así serán nuestros.

Gustav se atragantó con su propia lengua. –No lo creo.

—¿Por qué no? –Arrugó la nariz la mayor de sus hijas—. Cuando seamos mayores, Ginny cuidará la casa y yo iré a trabajar. Ella tendrá los bebés y yo seré el papá.

El baterista se quiso dar en pleno rostro con la palma de la mano. Ciento veinte minutos de explicarles a sus hijas cómo se procreaba la vida humana y le salían con incesto lésbico. Igual, eran demasiado pequeñas para entender lo que decían, se consoló lo mejor posible. Palmeando sus cabecitas una última vez antes de ponerse de pie, las dejó jugar el resto de la tarde.

—¿Y bien? –Preguntó Bushido apenas Gustav apareció en el jardín trasero, donde los adultos se reunían a tomar un par de cervezas de raíz—, ¿cómo te fue?

Gustav se dejó caer en un asiento libre, al lado de Georg para luego soltar el más largo suspiro. –Digamos –comentó lúgubre, deseando como nunca no estar embarazado para tomar cerveza hasta la inconsciencia— que tu idea de llevarlas a un club de strippers no era tan mala después de todo.

El rapero sólo brindó por aquellas palabras.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
